Our Young Love
by Caseyislaughing
Summary: Ever imagine Ling Yao and Lan Fan as kids well here's my take. Ling Yao and Lan Fan Fluffy One shot.


They had been fighting about this for hours. Ling and Fu fought back and forth on the issue, the issue that sat next to the young lord more embarrassed than anyone in the world and wish she could get up and leave. She hid her bright red face behind her hands and prayed the conversation would soon end.

Her young master at the brilliant age of 10, was fighting with Fu over the issue of Lan Fan's future.

"Lan Fan is to be your personal guard for her entire life." Fu challenged the young Lord. Fu wished to stop talking about his young granddaughter.

"But she has to settle down and get married and have children so that your clan will flourish." Ling shot back he was still confused about how his bodyguards life was supposed to work.

"Yes and she will when the time comes." Fu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. This topic was becoming a nuisance for him

"But how can she remain by my side by all times if she is to bare and raise a child." Ling yelled back. She can't be raising a child and protecting him from assassins.

"She will.." Fu started but then became silent he was trying to think of a way to explain this to the young lord. He regretted having to tell the young lord of Lan Fans future as a woman.

Just then the young lord caught his fist coming up with a perfect idea.

"I know! Lan Fan can marry me! Problem solved!" Ling put his hands on his hips proud of his accomplishment.

"No no no no no no no no. Lan Fan is your servant she can not become your wife." Fu had to make sure the prince understood this. Never has a servant been able to marry a noble there is no need to get Ling's or Lan Fan's hopes up.

"But she can't leave my side and she needs to bare heirs for her clan to continue." Ling was on a roll. He wasn't sure why but he was determined to win their argument.

"Young Lord if Lan Fan were to marry you she would bare the heirs to your name. But she can not because she is your servant." Fu wasn't in the mood to deal with the young lord anymore and tried to explain

"Wives are like servants." Ling countered. In his child mind wives and maids were practically the same.

"Lan Fan is to protect your life with her own." Fu stressed.

"Lan Fan is loyal, protective, and beautiful. She would make the perfect wife especially for an emperor." Ling looked back at the girl who had removed her hands hiding her faced and he smiled at her making the young girl blush even harder.

"You two can not marry it is against tradition." Fu stressed this also.

Ling glared at the older man before turning and walking off. "Lets go Lan Fan." The young prince was mad. They walked for awhile before he spoke again.

"These rules are stupid." Ling was seated upon a large rock staring at the sky.

"You mean the traditions?" Lan Fan looked up and spoke. She was crouched down by the water creating ripples in the clear pond water. She had only relaxed after securing the small area and Ling told her to stop pacing.

"Yeah, whatever, those. Don't you think it be a good idea if we got married." He didn't look at her. He spoke as though he was talking to the gods.

"Young Lord you are to marry a beautiful princess." Lan Fan said with a sad small smile.

"I don't need a mindless girl to agree to every word i say, i need a wife who can talk to me honestly. I will not marry until i find her." Ling declared proud and angry.

"Young Lord you need to marry a princess from every clan." She stood up and nagged him.

"Why does she need to be a princess?" Ling laid back against the rock, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Because its tradition." Lan Fan sighed as well

"When i become emperor i am going to change everything including that stupid marriage rule." Ling spoke peaceful and quiet although he were dreaming.

"Im sure you will My lord." She move to sit down on the ground and leaned against the same rock Ling was on.

"Lan Fan you truly are a gift. A present from the gods." He flipped over to his stomach and crawled towards her so he was leaning over top of her. He watched her blush and jumped off the rock and landed in front of her.

"Come here." Ling turned around and she was standing at attention straight in front of him. "okay ready?" She gave a confused look but then nodded. Ling coughed and took her hands in his.

"I, Ling Yao, take you ,Lan Fan, my dearest and most loyal bodyguard to be my first and only wife for as long as i live." Ling spoke proud and true.

He waited. "Now You."

"Oh! um… How do i um?" she stammered.

"Say what you want." He smiled gently at her.

"Ok. I, Lan Fan, take you, Ling Yao, my strong and brave lord to be my loyal and trustworthy husband for as long as I live."

"Ok now close your eyes!" Ling shouted.

"Why?" Lan Fan questioned.

"Close It!" Ling yelled.

He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. Lan Fan went wide eyed but quickly closed them again. She slowly began to move her lips with his. The kiss lasted only a few moments but it was the most important moment either of them had shared in their entire lives so far.

It had been years since that day but Lan Fan remembered it clear as day. The day the man she loved had told her what she dreamed of hearing. It amazed her that it even happened once but twice was truly a miracle. His head placed delicately in her lap she smiled at the memory and the many more she hoped to share now as officially Husband and Wife.


End file.
